It takes two to Tango!
by brunettewholovedadragon
Summary: Hermione's Head girl & Draco's Head boy in their eighth year at Hogwarts! The ministry of magic wants to promote international cooperation & collaboration and break down barriers between the communities. Hence, the international annual magical dance championship. Its all about exploring different cultures, learning that despite our differences, we're not that different.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:** This is my first attempt at writing and publishing. I do not own any of the characters from the Harry potter series. I apologize in advance for any mistakes. I welcome all constructive criticism and feedback. Thank you one and all for checking out my story!

It takes two to Tango!

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. Professor McGonagall had read the announcement without batting an eyelid but the other teachers seemed to have mixed reactions. Hagrid looked nervous as hell while Professor Snape looked as though he would have to be Crucioed in order to partake in the event that Minerva stood describing. The event was innocent enough in its conception, the annual international magical dance festival to promote intercommunity harmony and friendship or the Annual Magical Dance.

Intercommunity harmony, herein lies the tricky part.

_All Hogwarts students who are 16 years or older are to take part in the dance and have to identify their partners and register themselves as a dancing couple. Partner must be from differing houses and must include music and dance forms from cultures different from their own heritage in a respectful fashion that encourages the breaking down of barriers in the international community._

Hermione could see so many problems with this notice. How was she, Head girl, taking all the courses that Hogwarts was offering without the use of a Time turner going to make time for something as frivolous as a dance. Not to mention, it was more consequential than the Yule ball. The Yule ball was the only other time that Hermione had to worry about dancing but this was a whole other ball game. It was not openly mentioned as of yet but Hermione was not called the brightest witch of this age for no reason. She could tell that this innocent dance was a part of a grand scheme for international collaboration and she was too responsible to not acknowledge the importance of cooperation between magical communities. She was not yet an adult and had already fought in a war. This world did not need so much division. Helping people understand that people of other cultures were not so unlike oneself was very meritorious an effort. However, dance! Why did it have to be dance and why did she have to dance with someone who wasn't even in Gryffindor.

Hermione had no idea who passed her on the way to the portrait of the Fat lady outside the Gryffindor common room. She was busy arguing with herself inside her head but now she was face to face with Ginny Weasley. A very excited Ginny Weasley at that. Hermione didn't have to ask to know that Ginny had read the notice and heard Professor McGonagall. Ginny was her friend but they could not be more different in their personalities. Ginny was thrilled to be the only Weasley at Hogwarts without brothers to wath over herself. Ronald had jumped at the chance of working for the Ministry and was in training as a Strategist for the Auror department. Harry too wanted to become an Auror they both decided against returning to Hogwarts for an eighth year.

Hermione had known without a moments hesitation that she wanted to come back to Hogwarts for one last year. She had looked forward to a year of unadulterated education without horcruxes, Death eaters and Voldemort. Now, as her stomach turned at the thought of dancing with someone like Cormac McLaggen, she wished she had not been born such a bookworm. Why did she love to learn? Groaning inwards, Hermione tried to keep up with all that Ginny was excitedly saying without letting on her own personal dismay come through. It was going to be a long evening.

The next few hours passed in the Gryffindor common room. There were giggling girls and whispering boys sitting in groups but Hermione couldn't help but notice the time and suddenly she remembered with considerable glee that she was head girl. She had her own dormitory which she shared with the other head. She could escape this gabfest and she had forgotten all about her escape route. How silly of her!

Hermione grabbed her wand and said a quick goodbye to Ginny. Ginny was about to protest but Parvati had pulled out some magazine with dress patterns and Ginny temporarily forgot Hermione. Hermione didn't need to be told that this was her chance to slip out of the common room. As Hermione made her way to the Heads common room she couldn't help feeling a little guilty. Why was she the only girl in Gryffindor who had failed to see the plus side of the dance. Was something the matter with her?

Hermione gave her password to the portrait and walked into her new common room. She had been back at Hogwarts for just one week and the heads common room was quickly becoming a very attractive place. The room managed to feel very cozy yet had some grand elements including marble steps to the individual bedrooms of the Heads , an enormous fireplace, a very homely kitchenette and the cherry on top, a mini library that was an extension of the Hogwarts library. She could get any book she wanted by telling the bookshelf exactly what she wanted. She didn't have to try and work in the main library. There were far too many students in the library and they weren't very quite so she just coudn't get any work done.

Exactly one week ago, when she'd walked into the Heads common room for the first time, she had walked into the common room that had bespoke mahogany furniture and some exquisite silver ornaments. It hadn't taken her long to figure out that the Head boy would be Slytherin. She had her moment of disappointment but she had been pure shock when she had seen Draco Malfoy walk out of one of the bedrooms. He seemed nonplussed to see her but she had been unable to make any sound whatsoever. She had turned around and walked straight out of the common room all the way to the headmistress' office without a single hesitation. Professor McGonagall had greeted Hermione warmly and told her that she was looking forward to watching Hermione lead the student body as the Head girl.

_Miss Granger, as you are aware of it yourself, you and the Head boy will be sharing a dormitory and will have to coexist without incident in order to set an example for the student body that house rivalries are no longer meaningful. The Head boy was chosen with much thought and I do hope that you will try and make the best of the situation. I do not expect you to become best friends but I do expect nothing but proper conduct from you. Mr Malfoy has given me his solemn word that he will be a proper gentleman and a supportive Head boy and work with you respectfully and politely. _

The headmistress paused her speech for a moment and watched Hermione with a peculiar expression before resuming her talk.

_Hermione, you have proved to the wizarding community that you are a wonderful, intelligent and brave witch. I trust you. I have spoken at length with Draco's mother and Severus. You must give him a chance to be good. The boy wants nothing more than to change his past mistakes._

Hermione was taken aback at the sudden softness with which Professor McGonagall had addressed her. It seemed so sincere a request that without a second thought, Hermione found herself assuring Professor MgGonagall that she would work with Malfoy and that they'd make the headmistress proud.

Walking back the Heads common room, Hermione was thinking very quickly. She was grateful that she had spoken to McGonagall before she and Malfoy had spoken any words but working with him for a year seemed a very tricky task.

A week later, she was on talking terms with Malfoy. He was courteous and respectful and they had no trouble dividing up duties and ended up spending very little time in each other's company. Now that the dance had been announced, she was going to be getting to know Malfoy much more closely and spending many more hours in his company. She just had no idea what was in store for her.

Note: This is an evolving story. I have a thread in mind and a couple of songs for our leads to dance to but everything else is very fluid. Please be gentle with your feedback! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Some people actually made time to take a look at my story and I am very grateful. Thank you to all you wonderful people!

It takes two to Tango!

Chapter 2

As Hermione entered the common room that she shared with Malfoy, she noticed that the room was very dimly lit. The normally roaring fireplace was softly burning and giving the room a very gentle light. For a second, Hermione panicked, wondered if the Head boy had over a girl. She had notices the fan girl entourage that followed Malfoy all over the castle. The lighting definitely was romantic or at least Hallmark Christmas movie romantic. That was the source of all her insight into romance after all.

Making her way into the common room with trepidation Hermione did not expect to find Malfoy asleep on the couch. The only times that he was in her presence, he was usually on the move and dressed impeccably. It didn't leave much time for Hermione to observe him. He was a hard working head boy and would have been top of their class if not for herself. He was an enthusiastic quidditch player and his newly reformed version was above foul play is what she had heard from Ginny. Ginny had been very impressed playing against Slytherin to see the new team captain, Draco Malfoy, lead the team by example and play by the rules. She actually couldn't help but notice some of her teammates who bent the rules. Malfoy, on the other hand, allegedly asked his team to strictly follow the rules and they seemed to be listening to him. The Snake had changed its patterns after all was what Ginny had told her.

As she watched Malfoy just sleep on their common couch, she couldn't help admire how Quidditch seemed to have helped him. He no longer looked like the pale boy from third year. He had pot on muscle and even though he never wore short sleeves, she could tell that his arms and chest were toned from his hours of practice as Slytherin seeker. Draco, Hermione concluded, had changed a lot since their sixth year. With disbelief, Hermione realized that she had been staring at Draco's sleeping form and thinking that he was rather attractive. She chided herself for not stopping sooner. They had gone from being enemies to having a working relationship in week but that didn't change the facts.

Malfoy, Hermione told herself, aristocratic heir, Quidditch captain, head boy, Slytherin prince, in all his gorgeous self assuredly would not be attracted to her. Hermione Granger, Head girl of Hogwarts, brightest witch of her time and war heroine knew how she looked to the world. She was not remarkable in her physical appearance and she was a bookworm and most importantly she was from a non-magical background. She knew that her background was immaterial but that must definitely carry weight when it came to Draco.

With that thought Hermione tiptoed up the steps and stepped into her bedroom. She grabbed her things and headed to the common bathroom in the head's dormitory and decided to soak in the marble tub for a while. Before she knew it, the lavender and vanilla tones and the perfect temperature of the water sent her into peaceful slumber. Hermione awoke at least an hour later with her head resting on the marble around the tub and her water starting to lose the bubbles. Hermione felt very relaxed as she lifted herself out of the water, wrapped a towel around herself and headed back to her bedroom. When she reached her room she changed into pale blue silk night gown and climbed into her bed. Once she had settled in she realized that she had forgotten two things, the first was a book to read, and the second was Draco. He was obviously out for the night on the couch and fireplace was not giving off a lot of warmth.

Hermione knew that she would not be able to sleep without fixing both of her problems so she willed herself out of her bed, grabbed her matching blue silk dressing gown and her wand and made her way out of her bedroom and down the marble stairs. Selecting a book to read was not a challenge to Hermione and she picked one about ancient magical traditions and then turned to look at Draco's sleeping form. She grabbed a Prussian blue quilt and gently draped it onto Draco and noticed that his hair was actually falling onti his face. She reached out and pushed it back before she quite realized what she was doing. Hermione didn't stay there any longer. She shook her won head in disbelief as she made her way back to her bedroom with her book lying forgotten on the table near the couch.

Hermione found herself unable to sleep and unwilling to go back down the stairs to where Draco was. She was behaving oddly around him and think weird thoughts and staring at him and she didn't like how nervous all these things were making her. She closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep.

The next day, Hermione woke up later that usual and was annoyed with herself for not giving her enough time to shower and change before Draco came out of his bedroom. All though the last week, Hermione had made it a point to get dressed before Draco had come out of his bedroom. She didn't know how he had done it but every single day of the last week, she had watched him exit his bedroom dressed impeccably and give her a brisk nod on his way to the common room. Today, she would have to risk running into him on her way to the bathroom but she didn't have time to stand worrying about it. She was definitely running late today.

Hermione and Draco exited their respective bedrooms at the same time today, Draco dressed in his uniform robes with the Head boy badge and hair in place and Hermione in her dressing gown. Draco give her his usual nod and hid any surprise that he may have felt at seeing her in her nightgown as he made his way to the portrait hole. Hermione quickly finished her business in the bathroom and returned to her room and put on her uniform and headed back into the common room.

It was empty and she sat down on the couch. The quilt that she had covered Draco up with last night was neatly folded and back in its place. Just when Hermione was about the leave, the portrait hole swung open and Draco walked back in. Hermione was surprised as this was normally the time that they would both be at breakfast but she decided that it wasn't a big deal and decided to wish him a good morning.

Good morning, Draco.  
Draco was surprised to hear her using his first name but decided against making any comments on its usage.

Good morning. I was hoping to have a chat with you over breakfast, if that's alright with you? Draco said whilst walking into the kitchenette . Hermione followed him only to discover that their little table had been set for a breakfast buffet.

Sure, what did you want to discuss, Draco? Hermione asked as she made her way to the table and sat down.

Draco joined her while looking at her quizzically for a split second before schooling his expression. Hermione noticed the questioning look that had momentarily passed his face and wondered what had triggered that expression when she realized that she had been speaking to him and had used his first name without realizing it. They had both stuck to last names up until now and she had gone ahead and called him Draco.

MacGonagall announced that we would be having an annual dance. Have you given it much thought, Gr- Hermione? Draco asked.

Hermione was very surprised to hear her name from Draco's lips. It was new and she very much liked how he had said her name. She could not help but feel a little grateful for his pureblood manners. That had to be the reason he had reciprocated when she had called him by his first name without making a big deal out of it. Hermione realized that Draco was watching her closely and it struck her that he had asked her a question and she had been in her own head instead of actually listening or responding. This was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note:** The characters in this story are not my own. This is my first story and I am really grateful to each an every person who is taking the time to actually read it. Thank you for your time! Any feedback or comments that you have are truly welcome.

It takes two to Tango!

Chapter 3

Hermione was soaking in the marble bath in the Prefects' bathroom. Of course, she had a beautiful bathroom that she shared with Draco but she needed to clear her head and had headed to the Prefects' bathroom in order to calm herself and get her thoughts into order. Now that the lavendar scented water and the warm bubbles had soothed her sufficiently, Hermione charmed a piece of parchment to float above the water and placed a charm to repel water on her parchment and grabbed her quill.

The last two days had really left her overwhelmed and this was how Hermione Granger solved her troubles. She started to write down the key thoughts that were fighting for attention in her head. The list did not take long to write.

_List_

1\. Dance organization (Professor McGonagall had called her and Draco into her office to inform them that they, acting in their roles of Head boy and girl, would be in charge of organizing the details of the ball.)

2\. Dance partner (Draco had proposed that they ought be partners for the dance. He grounded the suggestion in the same framework that the dance was grounded in, one that focused on breaking boundaries. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin prince and Malfoy heir, working with Hermione Granger, Gryffindor princess and official good girl, was a strong statement in itself. If they went to the dance as partners it would send a strong message to the entire wizarding community.)

3\. Her friends (Hermione had received multiple letters from her two very upset friends about her having to work and share living spaces with Draco Malfoy. It had been quite a task just to get them to listen to reason. She would probably receive howlers for dancing with Draco.)

4\. Schoolwork (Worrying about the dance had actually made her lose two days of working hours. She was yet to start thinking about the essay that Professor Flitwick had assigned them.)

5\. DRACO (Hermione was starting to notice how attractive Draco was and how much she was starting to like him and that made her very nervous. She had no idea if Draco had guessed her feelings and spending even more time with him, that too in close proximity, was not confidence inspiring.)

_End of List_

Hermione started at the parchment before her eyes and she noticed that there was a recurrent theme, Draco. She was highly anxious not to let him know that she liked him. He may have changed but she didn't think he would take kindly to her having any romantic interest in him. However, Hermione knew that logic told her to accept Draco's proposal and go to the dance as his partner. She would be able to handle her friends. After all, she had convinced them that she could sleep two doors away from Draco Malfoy, dancing wasn't too far from her current situation. Also, she would have Ginny's support. Ginny had definitely gotten over her dislike of Draco and had told Hermione so herself. Once she dealt with all these issues, she wouldn't be so preoccupied and would be able to catch up with her schoolwork without any negative consequences. As far as organizing the dance was concerned, Hermione was a very organized person and she could take input from Ginny Weasley. That girl surely knew how to have a party. Additionally, Hermione was pretty sure that purebloods such as Draco, as a direct outcome of their social standing and lifestyle would have a thorough understanding of balls and dances and fancy parties. Hopefully, she could pull through without exposing her emotions to Draco. Her emotions and how to solve them continued to puzzle her but she decided that she would ignore the feelings until they went away of their own accord.

With her thoughts neatly organized and a clear plan to move forward, Hermione felt energized and happy. She hoisted herself out of the bath and wrapped a towel around herself. She changed into her periwinkle blue nightgown and wrapped her matching robe around herself. Hermione was always one to wear sensible pajamas but her trip to Diagon alley before returning for her final year at Hogwarts had been mostly steered by a certain redhead who had told Hermione to live a little. Quite frankly, Hermione had been excited to wear something beautiful all for herself. She felt pretty. Looking at herself in the mirror at the dress chop, the beautiful young lady in front of her eyes had told her that she was indeed a young lady and no longer a little girl. Hermione made her way back to her dormitory without incident and went straight to her bedroom when she noticed the empty common room.

Hermione slept well that night and woke up quite happy with herself. She grabbed her list and read through it one more time. She grabbed her robe and wrapped it around herself as she went straight to the bathroom. With her teeth brushed, her face washed and hair brushed and smoothed into soft curls, Hermione walked out into the common room. Draco was in the kitchenette and walked out with two mugs of coffee. He had heard Hermione walk into the common room. He had intended on asking her if she had given his proposal any thought.

_Good morning, Hermione._

_Good morning, Draco._

Draco saw Hermione and realized that she was still in her night gown. He had changed into his school robes and on every other occasion that he had set eyes on Hermione, she had been in her school robes herself. He couldn't help himself as his eyes traced the length of her person taking in the beautiful girl that stood before him. He recognized the colour too. The Yule ball was etched into his memory. He had begrudgingly admitted all those years ago to himself that Granger had been a vision at the Yule ball and to now see her, in the same blue colour on such an intimate setting was really affecting Draco. He felt his breath stuck in his chest and he realized that Hermione too was not as unaffected as he assumed. Her cheeks had a faint blush on them and her breathing was rather rapid. Draco walked over to the coffee table and placed the coffee mugs down and gestured for Hermione to join him.

Hermione said noting but gave a brief nod and smile before she joined him on the couch.

_I thought you might like to try this new Brazilian roast. Its quite refreshing and a much smoother blend than what's served down at breakfast. _Draco gestured to the coffee mug in front of Hermione and Hermione thanked him as she picked up the warm mug of steaming coffee. she noticed that the coffee had cream instead of milk and brown sugar instead of regular sugar. It most certainly was a delicious cup of coffee but what pleased her more that the brilliant coffee was Draco preparing her coffee exactly as how she would have done it. He must certainly notice more about her that he let on. That thought gave Hermione a bout of confidence and resolve and she found herself opening her mouth the speak without any hesitation whatsoever.

_It is, indeed, lovely coffee, Draco. I am glad you wanted to share this with me. I have something to say to you too. I have thought about what you said and I too think that us being dance partners would be a good idea. So, yes, I would love to go to the dance with you. _

Something flickered in Draco's eyes but he didn't say anything. Hemione went on speaking after a moment.

_As we have been given the responsibility of the dance, it is but obvious that we'll be spending more time working on this together. I think we should try studying together. We do take all the same classes and share many of the same responsibilities and live together. It will mutually beneficial if we can study together. _

Draco had a small smirk but Hermione noticed that it was not haughty or arrogant but just a confident and sexy smirk. _I'd like that, Hermione. And thank you. Shall we meet back here at 6 O'clock to have a preliminary meeting?_

Hermione smiled back as she agreed and then the both parted ways to get ready for the day ahead.

**Note:** I am actually thinking of ways to increase the pace of the story and wrapping it up in just a few more chapters. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note:** The characters in this story do not belong to me. This is my first story. Any constructive feedback, comments and criticisms are welcome. Thank you very much for you time and kindness!

It takes two to Tango!

Chapter 4

Two months had passed since Hermione had agreed to be Draco's date tot he dance. The two months had flown by and Hermione and Draco had grown very close in this time. They ate together and studied together. The walked to class together and did patrolling duties together. They held daily meetings to update each other about their respective days work and their plans for the next day. the meetings revolved around the dance for the first couple of weeks but quickly became a nightly meeting about pretty much everything. About four weeks ago, Draco had raised the topic of their own opening dance. Draco had suggested a Tango on a sizzling Bollywood song. Considering their own British heritage, with a little bit of Viking on Draco's side, a mix and match of dance styles and music was a creative and exciting way of exploring multiple cultures and Hermione had agreed with little coaxing, much to Draco's surprise. They next evening, Draco had played her a Bollywood song _Hai Rama_ from a Hindi movie called _Rangeela_. Without the translation, the song had been pulsating and passionate and Hermione had felt her heart race just listening to the music.

The full song Hai Rama from Rangeela

Draco was standing at the fireplace. He was dressed to the nines, as was the norm for the young Malfoy, and was simply waiting for Hermione to join him. They were supposed to go to the great hall in five minutes and Hermione was yet appear at the top of the stairs. He heard the click of her bedroom door and turned to face the stairs. Hermione looked beautiful in a ruby red gown with a sweetheart neckline and fitted bodice. The dress a ruffled skirt and her lips were a matching shade. Draco could not believe how gorgeous Hermione was looking. Her beautiful small mouth was beckoning and her creamy skin screamed to be touched, caressed. Her hair, in ling waves looked like the kind of hair that guys just wanted to keep running their hands through as the snogged her senseless. Draco shook himself out of his trance but he was going to have a very hard time this evening if she was going to keep looking at his like she was doing right now. She looked like he was a fountain and she was parched.

Hermione saw him waiting for her and found herself unable to stare at the handsome man who was watching her with unabashed longing. Their times dancing together on Draco's selected track had been torture. With the knowledge of the meaning of the lyrics in place, Hermione was whimpering inside at every touch that Draco had made. Needless to say, the dance practice had mostly ended with Hermione wanting to jump Draco and then flushing red and needing a cold shower.

Draco on the other hand coudn't help the sharp intake of breath as Hermione descended the stairs looking ravishing. He offered his arm which she took and they walked to the fireplace. Draco slipped his hand into his pocket and brought out a small velvet box.

_You look beautiful, Hermione. Wear these and then we can go the great hall._

Hermione was blushing at his compliment and opened the box and took out the diamond studs that were inside and wore them while Draco simply watched her.

Draco offered her his arm once again and together they walked to the great hall looking like a beautiful couple.

The great hall had been decorated with brilliant fairy lights and the enchanted ceiling showed the beautiful night sky with a thousand sparkling stars. The centre of the hall had been cleared out to forma great dance floor and the banquet tables had been scattered all around the outside. The students entered the hall wearing their beautiful dresses and robes. Draco led Hermione in as the doors of the great hall swung open for the Head boy and head girl of Hogwarts. The walked all the way to the centre of the hall and Hermione felt Draco squeeze her hand reassuringly. Once they made it to the spotlight, the lighting dimmed all around the hall so that the eyes of every onlooker would be on the two dancing partners. Draco wordlessly spun Hermione into their opening position as the opening of their track began playing.

हाय रामा ये क्या हुआ  
क्यों ऐसे हमें सताने लगे  
तुम इतनी प्यारी हो सामने  
हम क़ाबू में कैसे रहें  
जाओ हमको तो आती शर्म है  
तेरी ऐसी अदा पे तो फ़िदा हम हैं

_Hai rama ye kya hua kyon aise humain staane lage_

_Tum itni pyaari ho saamne hum kaabu mein kaise rahein_

_Jaao humko to aati sharam hai_

_Teri aisi ada pe to fida hum hai_

Translation

Oh God! What has happened to you? Why do you tease me so?

You are so lovable before my eyes, how is it that I am to resist?

Leave this now! I am feeling shy!

These graces and airs of yours have me mesmerized!

हाय रामा ये क्या हुआ  
क्यों ऐसे हमें सताने लगे  
तुम इतनी प्यारी हो सामने  
हम क़ाबू में कैसे रहें  
जाओ हमको तो आती शर्म है  
तेरी ऐसी अदा पे तो फ़िदा हम हैं

तौबा मेरी तौबा ये भी क्या सितम है  
ऐसी ज़िद करने लगे  
जाने तुमने क्या-क्या सोचा आगे-आगे  
हम तो अब डरने लगे  
अरे सोचा है ये कि रात और दिन  
तुझे प्यार करेंगे हम  
डरते हो क्यूँ ओ जान-ए-मन  
मेरे प्यार से

_Tauba meri tauba ab sitam hai_

_Kaise zidd karne lage_

_Jaane tumen kya kya socha aage aage_

_hum to ab darrne lage_

_Arre socha hai yehi raat aur din_

_Tujhe pyaar karenge hum_

_Darrte ho kyon o jaaneman_

_mere pyaar se_

Translation

Oh dear me! what problems are these?

How you do compel me so?

I wonder what else you have planned ahead now

I fear.

All I have thought of day and night

is to shower my love on you.

Why do you fear

my love?

हाय रामा ये क्या हुआ  
क्यों ऐसे हमें सताने लगे  
तुम इतनी प्यारी हो सामने  
हम क़ाबू में कैसे रहें  
जाओ हमको तो आती शर्म है  
तेरी ऐसी अदा पे तो फ़िदा हम हैं  
हाय रामा ये क्या हुआ  
क्यों ऐसे हमें सताने लगे  
तुम इतनी प्यारी हो सामने  
हम क़ाबू में कैसे रहें

काली-काली ज़ुल्फ़ें गोरी-गोरी बाँहें  
मुझको तड़पाने लगी

होँठ भीगे-भीगे, नशीली ये आँखें  
प्यास को जगाने लगी

_Kaali kaali zulfein gori gori baahein_

_mujhko tadpaane lagin_

_Honth bheege bheege nasheeli ye aankhein_

_pyaas ko jagaane lagin_

Translation

Your bewitching black eyes and creamy fair arms

have me trembling.

Your luscious wet lips and intoxication eyes

stir a desire deep within me.

छोड़ो जी ऐसी बातों को रोको ना राहों को  
हो मोड़ो ना मेरी बाँहों को  
जाने दो ना

_Chodon na aisi baaton ko_

_Roko na rahon ko_

_Modo na meri baahon ko_

_Jaane do na_

Translation

Leave such matters be.

Let me pass

Don't twist my arm

Let me leave now.

हाय रामा ये क्या हुआ  
क्यों ऐसे हमें सताने लगे  
तुम इतनी प्यारी हो सामने  
हम क़ाबू में कैसे रहें

जाओ हमको तो आती शर्म है  
तेरी ऐसी अदा पे तो फ़िदा हम हैं  
हाय रामा ये क्या हुआ  
क्यों ऐसे हमें सताने लगे  
तुम इतनी प्यारी हो सामने  
हम क़ाबू में कैसे रहें  
जाओ हमको तो आती शर्म है  
तेरी ऐसी अदा पे तो फ़िदा हम हैं

Hermione was feeling awkward dancing in front of the whole assembled party but once Draco began to move her to the music as he had done all these weeks, Hermione felt every thought leave her mind. The only thing she heard was the music. The only thing she saw was the way Draco was looking at her. The only think she felt was his scorching touch on her sensitive skin. The danced as though they were not two but one body and mind, her body molding into his as though they never were to part. Their bodies entwined and moved beautifully and as the song cam to finish Draco had himself pressed into Hermione's back, the palm of his hand splayed across her stomach while his other hand slid from the side of her thigh over her hip and up her side and along her arm. Their breaths came as one and thunderous applause erupted in the great hall. Draco gently twirled Hermione and they took a bow and made room for the next couple to come and display what they had prepared for everyone.

Note: I am intend on wrapping up this story with the next chapter. This is my first story so please do share your thoughts, comments or criticisms. Thank you!


End file.
